


The Art of Life

by R_S_B



Series: Eyes on the Stars, Feet on the Ground [7]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: Together on the same ship again, Katrina and Philippa do some sparring.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Philippa Georgiou
Series: Eyes on the Stars, Feet on the Ground [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292714
Kudos: 8





	The Art of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Story Seven in Eyes on the Stars, Feet on the Ground, following Philippa and Katrina throughout their lives.

_The art of life is a constant readjustment to our surroundings._ \- Kakuzo Okakaura

* * *

Philippa easily parried Katrina’s blow. “You’re out of shape,” she quipped. 

Katrina grunted in frustration and bounced on the balls of her feet, looking for another opening. “I am in _excellent_ shape,” she insisted. 

Philippa barked a laugh. “You’re _rusty_.”

Katrina rolled her eyes, and Philippa used her inattention to her advantage, sweeping her legs out from under her. Katrina landed hard on her back, body thudding loudly against the mat. She winced and groaned but picked herself up quickly. 

She shook herself out then pulled her arms up in front of her and focused on Philippa. The other woman was still, dark eyes focused, hands at the ready. A single lock of long black hair had escaped her high ponytail, falling in her face, but Philippa ignored it. The muscles in her arms flexed and Katrina took a defensive stance. 

“Sorry I didn’t have time for regular sparring while I was in med school, _Commander_.” 

“You should be.” Philippa struck first, an opening test shot that Katrina blocked without difficulty but which distracted her long enough to miss Philippa’s foot coming up. She struck Katrina in the chest and she had to take several steps back to keep from landing on her ass. Katrina rubbed at the point of impact. “As first officer,” Philippa continued, I am in charge of the crew’s duty schedules and training. Including physical fitness.”

Katrina laughed. “Are you going to make me run laps?”

Philippa grinned, eyes dancing merrily. “Only if I have to.” Katrina was prepared this time and when Philippa lunged, she dodged the other woman’s strike and threw her to the mat. 

Philippa whooped in exhilaration and Katrina stepped forward and held out a hand to help her up. Philippa took it with a smile. “Good one, Katrina.” 

“Thanks.” She allowed herself a small smile of victory. She had to hand it to Philippa, the woman was never one to go easy on someone or let them win. It might be rare, but when she bested Philippa, she knew she’d earned it. Gabriel, on the other hand, always went a little easy on her, no matter how many times she told him not to. But Gabriel was on another ship, somewhere far off in the Beta Quadrant. She hadn’t seen him since her recent transfer to the _Venture_ and she knew she wouldn’t see him again for some time. But she was excited about her new position as ship’s counselor, and pleasantly surprised to be posted on a ship with Philippa. 

She hadn’t been on the _Venture_ long and she still hadn’t quite adjusted. Some days she felt like a cadet again, relearning the routine of a Starfleet officer after years away at medical school and then at Starfleet Medical. But there was something comforting and familiar about it too and she was excited to be back onboard a ship. 

Philippa pushed her hair out of her face. “Break?”

Katrina nodded enthusiastically, suddenly hyper-aware of how thirsty she was. “Please.”

Both women moved towards the side of the room where a bench held their water bottles and bags. Katrina threw her head back, gratefully taking long swigs of water. When she was done, she realized Philippa was smiling at her. 

“Katrina, why have we never dated?” 

Katrina coughed as water went down her windpipe. “E-excuse me?”

Philippa just smiled, head tilting at Katrina. Her gaze was electric and Katrina shivered. “Why haven’t we ever dated?”

Katrina opened her mouth but realized she didn’t have a good response and shut it again. Philippa was gorgeous, with an effortless, radiant beauty that Katrina had envied when she was younger. That it was matched by such a beautiful, curious soul was extraordinary. But she had always been a friend, and Katrina’s thinking has always simply stopped there. Philippa was her friend, so she wasn’t anything else. When they were young, Katrina had assumed that Philippa and Afsaneh would eventually end up together. Someone probably would have guessed the same about her and Gabriel. But real life was more complicated than all that. They weren’t cadets anymore. 

Of course, none of that was a good answer to Philippa’s question. Gabriel had certainly been both a friend and also sometimes more. But Gabriel was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. 

Katrina smiled hesitantly, biting her lip. Eventually she admitted, “I don’t know.”

Philippa took a step closer and Katrina felt the heat of her gaze intensifying. A smile curled across Philippa’s lips and Katrina blinked again, staring at her mouth. “You could have said something.” Then she leaned in, lips pressing gently against Philippa’s mouth. The other woman gasped in surprise, but she recovered quickly, hands moving to cradle Katrina’s face. Philippa was intoxicating, and Katrina didn’t want to let the kiss end. When she finally pulled back, she took a breath. “I should go. My shift… “

Philippa nodded. “Only if you promise to take me to dinner.”

Katrina grinned. “It’s a deal.” 


End file.
